Bramblethorn
Bramblethorn is a strong-muscled, dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes, a torn ear, a scarred flank, and a light brown underbelly. Information Affiliations Current: '''ThunderClan Age '''Age: approx. 57 moons (4.75 years) Names Kit: 'Bramblekit '''Apprentice: '''Bramblepaw '''Warrior: '''Bramblethorn Family '''Mother: 'Squirrelfliglht 'Father: 'Bramblestar 'Brothers: 'Firepelt , Alderfoot, Juniperkit 'Sisters: 'Sparkheart, Dandelionkit 'Foster Sister: 'Furrypelt 'Mate: 'Gingerheart 'Son: 'Squirreltail 'Daughter: 'Icepelt 'Foster Sons: 'Rockfall, Foxstar 'Foster Daughter: 'Mistypelt Education 'Mentor: 'Brackenfur '''Apprentice: Frostpaw Book Appearances Living: ''Into the Forest, Forbidden Love, The Suspected Warrior, Revenge of the Darkness, Warriors of Suffering, Rise of the Shadows, A Forgotten Land, The Hidden Enemy, The Dark Secret'' Creator Creator: 'Warriorcat1195 History In the A Merged World Arc: Into the Forest :He is seen play-fighting with his brother, Firekit, in front of the nursery when Furrykit arrives, and he and his brother are very intrigued about her background. :When his father, Bramblestar, announces badgers on ThunderClan territory, he and Firekit persuade Furrykit to help fight them. Whilest fighting, Bramblekit is left to fight the badgers himself while Furrykit takes care of his injured brother. :He becomes an apprentice, taking on the name of Bramblepaw, with Brackenfur as his mentor. :He is mentioned when Furrypaw asks to take Firepaw to collect herbs, and again when Furrypaw and Firepaw are swimming in the lake. :When Furrypaw and Firepaw get back to camp, Furrypaw tells Firepaw to spend the rest of the day with Bramblepaw. :Bramblepaw walks into camp with Firepaw, and Furrypaw starts a snowball fight with them. They are soon interrupted by Bramblestar calling a Meeting meeting to make Bramblepaw's older siblings, Sparkpaw and Alderpaw, warriors, with the names Sparkheart and Alderfoot. :Bramblepaw is seen battle-training with Furrypaw, Firepaw, Gingerpaw , Berrynose, Brackenfur, Lionblaze, Leafpool, and Cinderheart. While Gingerpaw is trying to fight Cinderheart, Bramblepaw joins in at the end, and later partner-fights against Lionblaze with Firepaw. Lionblaze slam Firepaw and Bramblepaw into the ground, and the two are physically shaken, unable to stand. They rest in the medicine den. :After Gingerpaw recovers from her greencough, Bramblepaw is seen asking Furrypaw why she's pushing Gingerpaw so hard. Furrypaw replies that everyone had to be ready, and Bramblepaw asks what they were ready for, and Furrypaw says she couldn't tell. Jayfeather then sends Furrypaw and Bramblepaw to get celandine . While they're walking, Bramblepaw comments that Furrypaw spent a lot of time with Firepaw, and interrogated her, until Furrypaw finally admits that she had feelings for Firepaw. Despite his suspicion, Bramblepaw gasps in surprise. :During the battle, he is seen leaving the apprentices' den, and then again after Furrypaw rescues Gingerpaw from Breezepelt. Forbidden Love :He is mentioned in the prologue when Squirrelflight is fretting about her kits to Firestar. :When Furrypaw thinks about the upcoming day, Bramblepaw's warrior ceremony is mentioned. When she is asking Jayfeather about things to do, he says Bramblepaw and Gingerpaw already cleaned the nursery. :After Furrypaw and Gingerpaw sing Frozen songs in the forest, Bramblepaw comes in with Firepaw after the duet is over, and gives the sisters a confused look when they say Firepaw sounded like a director after they shoot a scene after he praised them. Bramblepaw comments he'll never understand them. He looks up and realizes it's almost sunhigh, and when the she-cats wonder how it suddenly became sunhigh, Bramblepaw suggests that Furrypaw was singing tag with the kits longer than she'd thought. Firepaw points out it didn't matter and they had to get to camp for their warrior ceremony. They race back to camp, and Bramblepaw hisses at Leafpool when she mentions that they didn't have to run. :After Leafkit Larkkit and Honeykit's apprentice ceremony, Bramblepaw, Firepaw, and Gingerpaw have their warrior ceremony. He earns the name Bramblethorn. The Clan chants his name, and he goes to sit vigil. When Furrypaw comes back to camp after trying to teach Leafpaw, Larkpaw, and Honeypaw to swim, Bramblethorn is sitting there. Later, Furrypaw complains she's bored with nothing to do, mentioning that Bramblethorn, Firepelt, and Gingerheart were sitting vigil and couldn't play. :When the Clan leaves for the Gathering, Bramblestar tells Bramblethorn, Firepelt, and Gingerheart they're in charge, then immediately turns to Brackenfur and tells him he's in charge. The three new warriors look upset, and tormented that they couldn't talk to complain. :He is announced at the Gathering as a new warrior. :Later, Furrypaw remembers feeling left out because Bramblethorn, Firepelt, and Gingerheart had full names and she didn't. :After Furrypelt gets her full name, Squirrelflight visits her, and asks her to keep an eye on her kits, naming Bramblethorn. :Bramblethorn and Firepelt show up while Furrypelt and Gingerheart are singing, and make them sing Love is an Open Door, Bramblethorn being Hans and Gingerheart being Anna, then switching with Firepelt as Hans and Furrypelt as Anna. Furrypelt notes how long it took for Bramblethorn and Firepelt to get the notes correct, and learning how to hold their own. When Bramblethorn is done, he checks with Firepelt that he'd been paying attention to him, and finds it lame when Furrypelt says that the melodyline, which is Gingerheart, had the right to sing louder. :When Gingerheart asks Furrypelt when she was going to tell Firepelt she loved him, she mentions that she'd already told her and Bramblethorn. :When Furrypelt tells Jayfeather some people need to know about her kits, she lists Bramblethorn among those who need to know. :Later, Gingerheart excitedly tells Furrypelt that she was expecting Bramblethorn's kits, and double-checks that she could tell Bramblethorn that Furrypelt was pregnant with Firepelt's kits, and that Gingerheart would take Furrypelt's kits. :When Furrypelt is explaining to Leafpaw, Larkpaw, and Honeypaw why she trained as a warrior, Bramblethorn is mentioned to have waited to be a warrior a moon after the battle so that there'd still be apprentices. :In Furrypelt's dream, her daughter mentions Bramblethorn as her supposed father, then explains Firepelt and Furrypelt to be her parents. :When Furrypelt complains she wasn't allowed to socialize because of her pregnancy, Jayfeather says she could hang out with Bramblethorn, Firepelt, and Gingerheart. :After Furrypelt and Gingerheart's kits are born, Bramblethorn and Firepelt enter the clearing, and start discussing the number of kits they have. Bramblethorn happily cries he has two kits, and Firepelt points out he has three. Bramblethorn retaliates by saying Firepelt mated a medicine cat, thus he would raise the kits. When Furrypelt is naming Rockkit, Bramblethorn says that Firepelt liked the name solely so he wouldn't get in trouble with his mate. On the way back to camp, Bramblethorn is seen carrying Icekit. :After Furrypelt falls asleep, she visits StarClan and Squirrelflight says she was happy for her, Firepelt, Gingerheart, and Bramblethorn, and asks if her kits were doing okay. Furrypelt assures her that Bramblethorn and his siblings are alright. :At the next Gathering, when Littlecloud points out how hard it'll be for Gingerheart to manage five kits, Furrypelt points out the help she has help, naming Bramblethorn among them. :A moon later, Furrypelt takes Firepelt, Gingerheart, Bramblethorn, and their kits out of camp to explain their real parents and the whole secret. Later he asks if they should ask Foxkit about being a former Twoleg, and Gingerheart snaps, saying they'd sound ridiculous, that they'd wait for him to come to them. The Suspected Warrior :When his and Furrypelt's kits are complaining about not being apprentices, he tells them that they'll be apprentices soon. Rockkit asks how they kept themselves entertained as kits, and Bramblethorn slowly replies that they went badger hunting, making Gingerheart upset that Furrypelt never told her about it. When Furrypelt says that all her male friends had always been second-best, Bramblethorn is offended. When Gingerheart runs off, upset by Furrypelt keeping secrets, Bramblethorn follows. :Furrypelt sends Brackenfur to fetch Bramblethorn so she could apologize to him, Firepelt, and Gingerheart for offending them. He agrees to forgive her. :Bramblethorn is seen attacking a fox that attacks ThunderClan on the way to the Gathering. After the fight, he throws himself towards Bramblestar after he loses a life. Bramblethorn stays near Bramblestar until they make it to the island. After the Gathering, Furrypelt walks back with Bramblethorn, who is noted to be bloody and scarred. When they get back, Firepelt notices his brother's scars, and Bramblethorn explains they got attacked by foxes. :He is seen standing proudly during his kits' apprentice ceremony. It is noted he is cheering the loudest. The five new apprentices ran up excitedly to Gingerheart and Bramblethorn, despite Mistypaw, Rockpaw, and Foxpaw not being their kits. :When scents of rival Clans are found in the heart of ThunderClan territory, Bramblestar talks to Furrypelt and lists Bramblethorn as one of the few people Furrypelt is allowed to repeat the conversation to. :Bramblethorn goes to visit Silky with Furrypelt, Gingerheart, Firepelt, Icepaw, Squirrelpaw, Mistypaw, Rockpaw, and Foxpaw. Upon reaching the nest, Silky calls him and Firepelt by their apprentice names, and Firepelt eagerly corrects her. Furrypelt and Gingerheart introduce their kits and Gingerheart names Bramblethorn the father of Icepaw and Squirrelpaw. When Silky is confused as to why Furrypelt can't fess up to breaking the medicine cat code, Bramblethorn explains that the medicine cat and Warrior codes are the most important thing, and that breaking it is worse than murder. They then to go Smoky's barn and introduce Bramblethorn, Firepelt, and the kits. :When Rockpaw and Mistypaw start fighting, and Furrypelt tells Firepelt that siblings fight all the time, Firepelt insists that he and Bramblethorn have never fought. :He is later noted to be going to a Gathering. :When Alderfoot says that he remembers being as excited as Brightpaw about apprentice training, Furrypelt points out it wasn't that long ago, as Bramblethorn and Firepelt had trained with him for a little while. Revenge of the Darkness : Warriors of Suffering Rise of the Shadows : In the Path to Darkness Arc: A Forgotten Land : The Hidden Enemy The Dark Secret : Trivia Interesting Facts *He has kittypet blood because his grandfather, Firestar, was born a kittypet. *He was most likely named after his father because of the resemblance.Revealed by the author *He has SkyClan blood because both Adderfang and Oakstar are descendants of SkyClan.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Gallery Bramblethorn.kit.png|Kit version Bramblethorn.apprentice.png|Apprentice version Bramblethorn.warrior.png|Warrior version Kin Members '''Mate: ' :Gingerheart: '''Daughter: :Icepelt: Son: ' :Squirreltail: '''Foster Daughter: ' :Mistypelt: 'Foster Sons: ' :Rockfall: :Foxstar: '''Mother: :Squirrelflight: Father: :Bramblestar: Sisters: :Sparkheart: :Dandelionkit: Brothers: :Alderfoot: :Juniperkit: :Firepelt: Foster Sister: ''' :Furrypelt: '''Grandfathers: :Tigerstar: :Firestar: Grandmothers: :Goldenflower: :Sandstorm: Great Grandfathers: :Pinestar: :Jake: :Redtail:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Smallear:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Great Grandmothers: :Leopardfoot: :Nutmeg: :Brindleface: :Speckletail: Great-Great Grandfathers: :Adderfang: :Fuzzypelt: :Stagleap:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page :MochaRevealed on Vicky's Facebook :Oakstar: Great-Great Grandmothers: :Sweetbriar: :Swiftbreeze: :Robinwing: :Harepounce: :Crystal: Great-Great-Great Grandmother: :Flashnose: Aunts: :Leafpool: :Tawnypelt: Great Uncle: :Lionheart: Great Aunts: :Nightkit: :Mistkit: :Princess: Great-Half-Uncle: :Snowkit: Great-Half-Aunt: :Mistlekit: Great-Great Uncles: :Patchpelt: :Dustpelt: :Ravenpaw: :Ferris: :Whiskers: Great-Great Aunts: :Willowpelt: :Spottedleaf: :Frostfur: :One-eye: Great-Great-Uncle: :Birchface: Great-Great-Aunt: :Frecklewish: Great-Great-Great Aunt: :Fallowsong:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Great-Great-Great-Great Aunt: :Daisytoe: Half-Uncles: :Hawkfrost: :Tadpole: :Swiftpaw: :Goldenflower’s Unnamed kit: Half-Aunt: :Mothwing: Great Half-Uncles: :Scourge: :Socks: :Ashfur: :Brindleface’s Two unnamed kits: Great Half-Aunts: :Ruby: :Ferncloud: Great-Great Half-Uncles: :Longtail:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Cousins: :Lionstar: :Jayfeather: :Hollyleaf: :Tigerheart: :Flametail: :Dawnpelt: :Softkit: :Palekit: :Pinekit: :Cloudtail: :Princess’s Four unnamed kits: :Graystripe:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Spiderleg: :Shrewpaw: :Birchfall: :Foxleap: :Hollykit: :Larchkit: :Icecloud: :Sootfur: :Rainwhisker: :Darkstripe:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Sorreltail: :Hollytuft: :Sorrelstripe: :Fernsong: :Applepaw: :Frostpaw: :Beechtail: :Rainspeckle: :Juniperfur: :Sleekpelt: :Strikeclaw: :Sootpelt: :Stonefoot: :Blackheart: :Ivystem: :Toadpuddle: :Seedspots: :Badgerstripe: :Sparrowpaw :Sagepaw :Nutpaw :Deerfur: :Robinfeather: :Whitewing: :Sparrowheart: :Feathertail: :Stormfur: :Bumblestripe: :Briarlight: :Blossomfall: :Dawnfur: :Brindlefur: :Oakbranch: :Toadstep: :Rosepetal: :Brightpelt: :Cloudheart: :Sunstripe: :Leafkit: :Wolfnose: :Stripefur: :Skykit: :Rainkit: :Dustkit: :Hazelwing: :Maplefur: :Molepaw: :Cinderheart: :Honeyfern: :Poppyfrost: :Seedpaw: :Lilyheart: :Leafbreeze:Revealed on Kate's Blog :Honeyfur: :Larkspirit: :Pine That Clings to Rock: :Lark That Sings at Dawn: :Fog that Hangs in the Air: :Star That Twinkles at Night: :Glow of Setting Sun: :Fire That Blazes Through Trees: :Fog that Hangs in the Air: :Star That Twinkles at Night: :Claw of Mighty Lion: :Reed That Grows by River: :Leaf That Floats on River: :Moon That Shines on Water: :Sunshine Between Tree Leaves: :Snowflake Drifting Through Air: :Petal of Tall Flower: :Molewhisker: :Cherryfall: :Runningwind: :Mousefur: :Poppydawn: :Heronwing: :Rabbitleap: :Thistleclaw: :Rosetail: :Sweetpaw: :Whitestorm: :Moonflower: :Goosefeather: :Snowfur: :Bluestar: :Stonefur: :Mosskit: :Mistystar: :Reedstar: :Pikepaw: :Perchkit: :Primrosepaw: :Fritz: :Unnamed Tom/s: :Two Unnamed Toms: :Jag: :Jet: :Emerald: :Fang: Niece: :Mistypelt: Nephews: :Rockfall: :Foxstar: Grandnieces: :Leafkit: :Stripefur: Grandnephews: :Wolfnose: :Dustkit: Great-Grandnieces: :Hazelwing: :Maplefur: :Skykit: :Rainkit: Distant Ancestors: :Cloudstar: :Birdflight: :Spottedpelt: :Gorseclaw: Tree Quotes 'Furrykit: '"I'm so sorry! We killed your kit." 'Bramblekit: '"On the bright side the badger threat is gone!" --Furrykit and Bramblekit talking to Brackenfur (Into the Forest, page 27) 'Bramblepaw: '"I've noticed you've been spending a lot of time with my brother. You're not going to mate with him, are you?" 'Furrypaw: '"No, no, no." 'Bramblepaw: '"Because it's against the Warrior Code." 'Furrypaw: '"I know." 'Bramblepaw: '"I'm not sure why you'd be hanging out with him if you didn't have feelings for him." 'Furrypaw: '"Okay, fine! I have feelings for him. I'm working on it. I'm trying to drift away from him. But I can't! Bramblepaw, don't you see? I love him." 'Bramblepaw: '"B-b-but you ''can't ''love him, Furrypaw! It's against the Warrior Code!" 'Furrypaw: '"Yellowfang broke the Warrior Code and gave birth to Brokenstar!" 'Bramblepaw: '"Who ended up being a blood-thirsty murderer!" 'Furrypaw: '"Leafpool broke the Warrior Code and gave birth to Jayfeather Lionblaze and Hollyleaf! They were all loyal cats. They were part of a great prophecy!" --Bramblepaw and Furrypaw arguing about Furrypaw's love for Firepaw (Into the Forest, ''pages 121-122) '''Bramblethorn: '"I have two kits!" 'Firepelt: '"I have three! I win, Bramblethorn!" 'Bramblethorn: '"You're mating a medicine cat!" 'Firepelt: '"So what? I still have more kits!" 'Bramblethorn: '"Yeah, but ''I'm ''going to raise them so it doesn't look like your mate broke the medicine cat code!" 'Firepelt: '"Dang it, Furrypelt!" --Bramblethorn and Firepelt about their kits (Forbidden Love, ''chapter 8) Ceremonies Bramblepaw's Apprentice Ceremony '''Bramblestar: '"Furrykit, Firekit, and Bramblekit, you've reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. Bramblekit, from this day on, until you recieve your warrior name, you will be known as Bramblepaw. Brackenfur, you are ready to take on another apprentice. You received excellent training from Graystripe and Firestar, and have shown yourself to be brave and loyal. You will be mentor of Bramblepaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him." 'Everyone: '"Furrypaw! Bramblepaw! Firepaw!" Reference, Into the Forest, ''pages 34-35 Bramblethorn's Warrior Ceremony '''Bramblestar: '"I, Bramblestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Bramblepaw, Firepaw, and Gingerpaw, do you promise to uphold the Warrior Code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" 'Firepaw Bramblepaw and Gingerpaw: '"I do." 'Bramblestar: '"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Bramblepaw, from this moment you will be known as Bramblethorn. StarClan honors your bravery and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." 'Everyone: '"Bramblethorn! Firepelt! Gingerheart!" Reference, Forbidden Love, pages 19-20 References and Citations Category:Characters Category:Warriors Category:Major Characters Category:Forbidden Love Characters Category:The Suspected Warrior Characters Category:Males Category:Warriorcat1195's Creations Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Revenge of the Darkness Characters Category:Warriors of Suffering Characters Category:Rise of the Shadows Characters Category:A Forgotten Land Characters Category:The Hidden Enemy Characters Category:The Dark Secret Characters